


f | family

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Big Brothers, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Shrek (Shrek), Movie: Shrek 2, Multi, No Angst, No Incest, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shrek References, Smut, Soulmates, also the bee movie bc sue me, oh wellll, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: family/ˈfamɪli,ˈfam(ə)li/nouna group of people related by blood or marriage."friends and family can provide support”–or ten is forced into a mock heat by the smell of his best friend's brother. luckily his best friend's brother is there to help him.





	f | family

**Author's Note:**

> alright i promise my next fic WONT be a/b/o but im really enjoying writing it. also this is my 2nd time writing smut soooo idk. i know the word family makes it sound like incest but i swear it's not. again, here's some language you might need;
> 
> scenting: leaving your smell on someone (can be used to claim someone)
> 
> heats/ruts: a period of time where all omegas/alphas become fertile and aroused
> 
> birth control: same as humans. all females and some male omegas can become pregnant. but i dont fuck with mpreg lmao
> 
> i think thats all, feel free to leave a comment if you're confused about anything

family  
/ˈfamɪli,ˈfam(ə)li/  
noun

__

a group of people related by blood or marriage.  
"friends and family can provide support”

~

The three friends were sat on the couch, Taeyong and Doyoung on the outside, Ten squished up in the middle. The TV was playing some dumb love movie Doyoung had insisted they need to watch. 

“Boring,” Ten sang, ejecting the disk. He placed it in the DVD case and put his own in. The omega bounced back to his friends. “ _This_ is a good movie,” he smirked as the intro began, Doyoung groaning loudly. 

“Really? Shrek, again?” the beta got up, now taking out Shrek. It was Shrek 2, as well. Not even the original. “You're only allowed Shrek if it's Shrek 1.”

“Put the bee movie on!” Taeyong yelled, the blanket slipping off his knees as he stood up. Ten huffed and also stood up. 

He shuffled towards the kitchen, swinging open the fridge door and scanning it to find some juice. He froze as the smell of milk chocolate and apples reached him, alerting him of another presence. 

“Hey, Ten,” Johnny greeted, peering over his shoulder. He reached over and pulled out a can. “Want one?”

All Ten could do was nod and let the alpha grab another one. Johnny had been in rut, according to Taeyong, and had just finished yesterday. Taeyong had apologised to Ten, knowing how sensitive omegas were to the smell. It didn't affect Taeyong since him and Johnny were brothers but it certainly affected Ten. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. He shook his head, trying to let go of the thought. “How have you been?”

Stupid question. Johnny laughed, leaning against the counter. “Pretty busy the past week, to be honest.” With his rut. That went unsaid. “What about you? I've missed seeing my favourite omega around.”

Ten had to restrain himself from nuzzling into the hand Johnny used to ruffle his hair. His instincts were getting the best of him, telling him to submit and offer himself to the alpha. “I've been okay. I missed you too.”

“You can only handle so much of Taeyong. It's refreshing when you come over,” he whispered the first bit, a secret that Ten had no intentions of telling. “It's like swapping a cherry air freshener with a lemon one.”

Ten scrunched his nose up playfully. “I smell of lemons?”

“Yeah,” Johnny pinched the omega’s side, “suits you. Bitter, sour, disgusting.” 

Ten snorted and swatted the other's arm. “Shut up. I'll have you know I'm a delight.”

Johnny's teasing smile fell, replaced by a genuine one. “That, you are”

A blush found its way across Ten's cheeks. He popped his can open and took a gulp, hoping the coldness would cool his face. “I'm gonna go back to watching the bee movie. I'll see you later, Doyoung and I are staying the night.”

Johnny flicked Ten's glasses, making him yelp. “When did you get these? They're cute. But yeah, of course, on you go. I’m up in my room is you need me.”

“Okay, see you later,” Ten knocked away his fingers, ready to flick again. Turning away, Ten took his time walking back. (And if he stuck his ass out and swayed his hps, no one said anything) 

“He's back!” Doyoung yelled, throwing his hands up. “You need to spend less time flirting and more time with us. Did I tell you what he done last week, Taeyong?”

Taeyong shook his head, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“So he was meant to be at the cafe, helping out because we had a fundraiser event or something like that, and he didn't show up, at all! Because he went to the movies with some stupid alpha he picked up off the street!” Doyoung exclaimed, making it more dramatic than it was. 

Ten rolled his eyes. “Lies. I didn't pick some stupid alpha off the street, it was Lucas.”

“Wong Lucas?” Taeyong asked, aiming a piece of popcorn at Doyoung. “Isn't he courting someone?”

“Exactly. Why would I try and get between that? I know I'm a hoe but I'm not gonna break up a relationship. He knocked me over and stained my shirt so he bought me a new one and took me to the movies to make up for it,” Ten made a face at Doyoung. “He even asked if his omega could come.”

“Speaking of his omega, do any of you have his number? Let's ask him along. It's an omega and Doyoung party!” Taeyong reached for his phone. “I don't have his number but maybe one you do.”

“I do,” Doyoung confessed, handing his phone to Taeyong, “we were lab partners in chemistry once.”

“An omega and Doyoung party. That sounds like an orgy,” Ten chuckled. Doyoung yelped and shoved him off the couch, Ten taking the blanket with him as he slipped. He lay on the ground, sniffing into the blanket. He recoiled from it when it smelled different. 

“Woah, who was over,” Ten hesitantly sniffed it again. Like mint. Crisp and strong. “Did you have an alpha over?”

Taeyong flushed, burying his face into the pillows. “Y-yeah. But he's just a friend.”

Doyoung looked between the omegas. “Disgusting. I don't get how yous get all flustered and shy when there's an alpha around. Would you be like that with me if I was an alpha?”

“Don't flatter yourself. It's instincts, Doyoung. You stupid betas have it easy, no heats, no forced submission. The alpha voice doesn't even work on you!”

“Hi, Jungwoo!” Taeyong shouted down the phone, interrupting his friends. “How are you? Are you busy?”

Ten threw himself at Doyoung, knocking him off the couch. Doyoung growled at him, low and angry. Ten had to hold back a laugh, he sounded like a grumpy puppy. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly and nuzzled into his neck. Doyoung pretended hate it when they scented him, but he always reciprocated. 

“Good, yeah.” Taeyong glared at them and kicked Ten's butt with his foot, causing him to yelp and let go of Doyoung. “Yes, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to come over, Ten and Doyoung are here and we were gonna watch a movie and spend the night.”

Ten stopped listening, he opted to playing with Doyoung’s hair instead. Doyoung liked to pretend he hated Ten. He'd push him away, kick him, call him a pathetic omega. But he really did care. He'd cuddle Ten when he's sad, he'd show up at Ten's house when he's in heat with water and snacks, leaving them by the door. Sure he was a dumb beta but Ten didn't mind him either. 

—

“Ten, if you touch my butt one more time, I will take you down,” Doyoung snapped kicking back and hitting Jungwoo on the shin, who let out an ‘ow’.

“I'd like to see you try, fucker. There's no room. Jungwoo's touching my butt too!” Ten kicked the back of Doyoung’s knee.

“Guys, shut up. It's half 2 in the morning, I just want to sleep,” Taeyong mumbled, cuddling further into Jungwoo to keep from falling off the bed. His double bed was not fit for 4. 

“I say we kick Ten out,” Doyoung suggested. “He can go lie with Johnny.”

“No way, you can go, Doyoung,” Taeyong shot the idea down. Johnny may still be in rut and he's not risking his friend. “Shut up and accept it.”

“I don't mind. If it helps you sleep I'll sleep in the living room. It's too warm anyway,” Ten sat up and began to get out of bed. 

“It's okay, I'll go down. Yous can fit, I might not,” Jungwoo followed Ten's lead. He stumbled out, the covers catching his ankle.

“You go back to bed, Woo. I'll do it,” Ten insisted. 

Doyoung groaned loudly. “Jungwoo get back in bed now. Ten, fuck off.”

Ten choked out a laugh and waved goodbye as he shut the door, “goodnight, kiddies.”

“Night, daddy!” Taeyong yelled, causing Ten to laugh again and Doyoung to muffle a scream into his pillow. 

Taeyong and Johnny's parents were on a business trip, leaving the house empty. Ten made sure to be quiet, he didn't want to wake Johnny up. He tiptoed down the stairs with his, as he liked to call them, ninja skills. But his bed for the night was occupied. 

Who Ten hoped was Johnny, was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. “Johnny?” he called out, as he crept forward. 

He turned around and smiled at Ten, “hey. What's up? Do you need something?”

“Nah, I've been sent down to sleep on the couch,” he explained as he sat beside the alpha. He was shirtless and only had boxers on. Ten looked away, becoming flustered. 

“You can take my bed, if you want?” Johnny suggested, passing his microwavable meal over to Ten. The omega took it and tried some. 

“I don't want to send you away from your own bed.”

“Who said I wasn't sleeping there too,” Johnny winked and Ten spluttered, coughing up some of the macaroni. Johnny chuckled and pulled Ten closer by spreading an arm over his shoulder. “Just kidding. Well I'm not, but I'll keep my distance.”

“Okay,” Ten was tired and being honest, the alpha smelled nice. Ten wouldn't mind sleeping next to him. “I'm gonna head up just now.”

“Alright, take whatever side you want,” Johnny turned back to the TV after squeezing the younger’s shoulder. He stood up on wobbly legs and headed straight for Johnny's room. He hesitated before taking his shirt off, thinking it over. 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, pulling the piece of clothing off. It landed somewhere in the dark with a light thud. He climbed into the bed, shuffling over to the wall. The smell was strong, more sweet. A pleasant feeling settled in his chest and he hummed at the sensation. 

The sweet smell lulled him to sleep, blanket wrapped tightly around him. 

–

It was hot. Very hot. That was the first thing Ten noticed. He was sweating, hair matted to his forehead and his legs shiny. He sniffed the air and groaned. It smelled too sweet. It clogged his nose, made his brain cloudy. 

His legs and stomach hurt. His stomach was aching and burning, while he legs were shaky. Then he noticed the wetness. The distinct wetness between his thighs. And then the undeniable hard on he had. 

Someone shuffled beside him and Ten remembered Johnny was there. The logical side of him panicked, an alpha nearby with an omega in heat isn't good. The omega side of him keened, reached for the alpha beside him. 

“Johnny,” Ten groaned, reaching out with a clammy hand to shake the other by the shoulders. “Johnny, hyung. Please wake up.”

The other made a noise before raising his head and smiling at Ten sleepily. “What's wrong, Tenny?”

A sob got stuck in his throat as a wave of heat ran down his body. “Johnny, I-I need to leave. I started my heat early.”

Johnny looked confused before his face fell. His lips tilted downwards as he spoke, “do you think this anything to do with my rut?”

Now it was Ten's turn to be confused. Then his brain cleared and he remembered. Soulmates were rare but could happen. If you met your soulmate while you were young, it forced you into a – as Ten’s mother called it – fluff heat, where you become hot and sick without the arousal. If you were older and had experienced heats before, your soulmate’s rut scent could force you into a fake heat. 

“I-I don't know, Johnny. Just, I need to go or do something,” he bucked his hips unconsciously. “It hurts.”

Johnny turned fully towards him now. He grabbed Ten's hand from his shoulder and squeezed it gently. His other hand come down to rest on Ten's stomach, rubbing soothing circles over it. Ten whined and let his head fall forward, scrunching his eyes shut as a wave of slick pushed between his legs. 

“What do you want, Ten? I can take you home, take you to Taeyong, I can get you water, I can leave you here and let you sort this out. You need to speak to me,” Johnny's voice was soft, as if speaking to a child. 

“Just stay with me, please,” Ten was whimpering now, he pulled the other closer, whining into his neck.

“You know I can't, Ten,” Johnny sniffed into Ten's hair, making a noise at the back of his throat. “You know how alphas get. I can get Taeyong or Doyoung.”

“No,” Ten tightened his grip on his shoulders. “I–ah, I trust you.”

“Ten, it doesn't work like that–”

“Stay with me, alpha,” Ten had only called him alpha twice. Once when they met and Ten had forgotten his name and now. Similar to the alpha voice, omegas could use a tone to convince an alpha. It wasn't as powerful, as alphas could fight it easier then omegas. 

But with an alpha whose mind was already clouded with the want to mate, it was stronger. 

Johnny stopped his movements on Ten's stomach. “God. Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Ten stumbled over the one word as he hooked his ankle over Johnny's and pulled the leg between his two. He grinded down on it, shamelessly moaning out Johnny's name. 

Johnny tilted Ten's head up and latched his mouth onto Ten's neck. He sucked and nipped at the center of his neck down to the base. “This is my fault, I'm sorry.”

Ten moaned against Johnny's hair. “H-how?”

“I shouldn't have let you sleep here, that's what caused this. My room still smells of rut and that's why.”

“Shut the fuck up. We might be soulmates and you're gonna apologise about it? Fuck off,” Ten shuddered as Johnny's moved his thigh in time with his thrust. “Way to kill the mood.”

“I don't think I killed the mood, you seem pretty still in the mood,” Johnny teased, lips ghosting over Ten's jaw now. The omega let out a high pitched moan as his hips stuttered and he came inside his boxers. 

“Kiss me,” Ten commanded, wide eyes staring into Johnny's. The older complied, leaning down to connect their lips. Ten quickly slipped his tongue into Johnny's mouth as he let a hand wander down his body. 

He dipped his hand under his boxers, quickly plunged a finger into his hole. The moan he let out was swallowed by Johnny. 

“Johnny, alpha, touch me,” he said quietly. Johnny searched his eyes before shaking his head. 

“You aren't in the right state of mind, Ten. I don't want to without your full consent.” 

Fuck the nice alpha approach. Ten felt tears burn his eyes as he was denied what he wanted, by an alpha, his alpha. He couldn't hold back the tears as they spilled down his cheeks. Johnny looked shocked, freezing before reaching in to wipe them away. 

“Why are you crying, baby?” Johnny asked, worry strong in his tone. Ten thrusted his hips, down onto his finger, meeting Johnny's thigh on the way up. 

“Because,” More tears flooded down his cheeks as he thought about it, “you won't– alpha won't– am I not good enough?”

“Oh, Tenny, that's not what I meant. I want you to be able to give me permission. I don't want you to touch you and you regret it,” Johnny pecked his lips and pushed his hair off his forehead. 

“But I do know what I'm saying, hyung. Please, I promise I won't be angry,” Ten pushed another finger passed the slick, slipping in with ease. 

You used his hand to guide Johnny's down until it was pressed against his thrusting fingers. He quickly removed his own and allowed Johnny to press his fingers in. Johnny's fingers were longer and he had a better angle, making Ten groan and bite down on Johnny's lips.

“Alpha,” he was breathless, having to pant. His neck was sweaty, drops pudding and being absorbed by the sheets. 

Johnny growled, something that Ten might have found scary. But now Johnny was fingering him, helping him get off. “Don't call me that,” he hissed, fingers speeding up.

Ten's breath hitched and he came again, eyes shutting and ass clenching. Johnny groaned. “Do you know how hard it is to restraint myself?” the alpha whispered. 

Ten shuddered as Johnny licked a strip up his neck. “Then don't,” Ten whispered as he started his movements again. “Fuck me, Johnny. I'm on birth control. It'll help my heat, please.”

Johnny pulled back to stare at him. “I don't know.”

“Please, it'll make it go away,” Ten was growing tired, thigh muscles beginning to ache. “You're finished with your rut anyway. God, Johnny, please.”

“Okay, but tell me if you want me to stop at any point, okay?” If Johnny needed constant reassurance, Ten could give him that. 

“Of course.” He let Johnny manhandle him, turning him onto his back and stripping his boxers off, with the older hovering on top of him. He spread Ten's legs apart and placed two fingers back in him. 

Johnny let his head fall onto Ten's chest, leaving bite marks down it. He reached one of his nipples, sucking it into his mouth and looking up at Ten through his lashes. The omega threw his head back, letting out a moan that Johnny could only compare to porn. 

He inserted another finger, stretching them and curling. As Ten opened his mouth to speak, Johnny grazed his prostate, causing him to close it and grind his teeth together. 

Johnny chuckled lightly, “there?” he teased, a smirk pulling at his lips. Ten was on fire, body burning and squirming as Johnny massaged the gland. Ten came for the third time, ropes decorating his stomach. 

“Johnny, I'm ready. Please, now. I need _you_ ,” Ten made sure to meet Johnny's eyes, letting him know it was okay. 

The taller male removed his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth. He licked the slick off, enjoying the almost sweet taste. He couldn't help himself but lean down and lick across the omegas clenching hole. He gathered slick on his tongue before swallowing it and ducking back down. 

He placed his open mouth over the hole, sucking slick into his mouth. His tongue darted out to begin thrusting in and out. Ten whined, placing a hand in Johnny's hair. 

“Johnny, alpha, later. I-I need you instead,” Ten couldn't stop the name from slipping out, his mind telling him to submit to the alpha, let the alpha have his ways with him. 

“Okay, baby boy,” Johnny pulled his boxers down, kicking them onto the floor. He dipped his hand between Ten's legs to collect some slick, spreading it on his dick. He lowered himself over Ten, holding their eye contact. “Ready?”

Ten nodded, eye glossy. As soon as Johnny bottomed out, Ten fully submitted. He became placid, stretching his head to expose his neck. The alpha was still, letting Ten adjust. When he finally opened his eyes, they widened at Ten's exposed neck. 

“Ten, darling, what are you doing? You don't need to submit, it's okay,” Johnny cradled Ten's face, forcing him to look at him. “Don't do that, baby. Stay with me.”

His mind was screaming to look away. Let Johnny mate him, bond them, bite his scenting gland. They didn't even know if they were soulmates but he had a feeling. 

“Look,” Johnny offered, “I'll scent you after this instead, how about that?”

Ten nodded blankly. “O-okay, alpha.”

“Call me Johnny. Don't call me alpha, it makes this sound wrong,” Johnny whispered, forehead resting on Ten's.

“Move, Johnny, please,” Ten reached forward to connect their lips. Johnny started low, he slid his hips back before slamming them forward. He quickly built up the speed, hips meeting Ten's. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin made Ten remember where they were. Johnny's room, in Johnny's house, which his best friend also lived in. Yet Ten couldn't bring himself to care. 

His stomach tightened as Johnny hit that bundle of nerves again. He wasn't planning on coming again, but this night was full of surprises. He swore he saw stars as Johnny continued, groaning loudly, the noises heading straight for Ten's already growing cock. 

Johnny sat back on his knees and hiked one of Ten's legs over his shoulder, powering deeper into the smaller man. Their moans, whines, groans, everything combined in the room. 

“Fuck,” Ten could feel the base of Johnny's dick swelling, knot building up. He clenched hard around him, hoping to cause more pleasure. 

Johnny leaned down to kiss him. It was a meeting of tongues, rather than a kiss. It took a few more seconds until Johnny paused, “Can I?”

“Fuck yes, knot me, go do it, Johnny.” That was all it took before the alpha released. His knot grew, filling Ten up and locking them in place. It prompted Ten's last orgasm of the night. His dick ached, it was an angry red and Ten winced as Johnny jerked him off, helping him through it. 

Johnny lay down beside the younger, watching him carefully. “Are you okay?”

Ten smiled lazily. His tiredness was taking over. “Amazing. Thank you, Johnny.”

They shared a kiss. Slow and gentle. Ten cuddled up to Johnny, letting his eyes fall shut. 

—

What's more awkward than sleeping with your best friend's brother? Having to tell said best friend that your his brother's soulmate.

(Taeyong sighed. “I should've listen to Doyoung.”

Ten snorted, leaning back onto Johnny's chest. “That's a first.”

“Anyway,” Taeyong gestured between the alpha and omega, “I don't care, you were already part of the family, Ten.”

Ten beamed. Huh, maybe he was.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that shit show. leave comments and kudos cause i appreciate it :) also check out the rest of my nct a-z series if you'd like
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) heh


End file.
